Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila (Aquarius Gaiden)
by Pitaloka
Summary: Seekor gorila yang tidak diketahui asalnya tersesat di kuil Aquarius dan membuat penghuninya bingung. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gold saint penunggu kuil Aquarius? Rating M untuk banyolan kasar!


**A/N**: Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya"!. Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -**Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla**- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS. Kini kami hadir kembali dari hiatus untuk mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

**Disclaimers: **Aquarius Camus dan Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

**Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila (Aquarius Gaiden)**

Matahari hampir tepat berada di atas jam zodiak saat Aquarius Camus, sang penjaga kuil ke sebelas, sedang asyik menatap pemandangan bukit dan kuil-kuil rasi bintang dibawahnya. Ia menatap pemandangan kuil-kuil tersebut semenjak pagi. Sanctuary sudah damai dan perang yang menguras darah, keringat dan air mata sudah usai. Meskipun ia dan satria emas lainnya sempat dikutuk oleh para dewa-dewi Olympus tapi sekarang ia merasa lega sebab kini ia dapat menikmati kehidupannya lagi.

Ia terus menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya hingga akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan memutusan untuk berjalan ke bagian kuil yang lain. Baru saja ia berjalan tiga langkah, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang melintasi kuilnya tepat di belakangnya.

"Hmm?"

Camus menoleh ke belakang dan samar-samar ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang bergerak-gerak. Sebagai salah seorang satria emas yang berpengalaman dalam berperang, tentunya ia dapat merasakan apakah "penampakkan" bayangan hitam yang barusan ia lihat adalah musuh atau bukan.

"Bayangan hitam apa itu tadi? _Cosmo_-nya tidak terasa berbahaya. Ah! Lupakanlah!"

Lupakan? Sepertinya satria Akuarius itu akan mengalami sial tiga belas karena ia telah menyepelekan _cosmo_ kecil yang ia anggap tidak berbahaya. Memang perilakunya yang menyepelekan itu tidak akan membunuhnya tapi ia _**mungkin**_ tidak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa yang akan segera ia alami.

Setengah jam berlalu setelah ia melihat penampakan sesosok bayangan hitam, satria Akuarius itu akhirnya merasa kelaparan dan memutuskan untuk membuat makanan. Begitu ia tiba di dapur, pemuda yang terkenal berperangai dingin itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut? Dapurnya yang semula bersih, kini tampak berantakan! Namun, kondisi dapur yang tiba-tiba berubah bak kapal pecah bukan satu-satunya alasan yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Jantungnya hampir copot saat ia melihat seekor gorila hitam bertubuh agak besar dan lumayan kekar sedang mengacak-acak lemari es yang terletak di sudut kanan dapur.

Camus tetap diam seribu bahasa seperti biasanya. Namun, matanya agak sedikit terbelalak. Entah karena ia terlalu kaget atau merasa sedang di dalam alam mimpi, ia hanya bisa menatap perilaku gorilla tersebut tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, yang entah darimana asalnya, yang kini sedang kalap memakan buah-buahan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Sanctuary merupakan daerah gersang dan hutan jarang sekali ditemukan. Meskipun Camus sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa ia _terkadang_ menemukan kalajengking, ular atau malah satu atau dua ekor monyet nakal yang terkadang suka mencuri buah dari dalam kuilnya. Namun kini, ia benar-benar tidak meyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan seekor gorila liar!

Pemuda itu terus saja menatapi gorila itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya sampai akhirnya si gorila menoleh ke arahnya. Untuk sesaat, makhluk berbulu hitam yang terkenal suka bermain dan usil itu tidak berbuat apa-apa hingga tiba-tiba saja ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya seperti seolah-olah sedang menantang Camus.

"…..Kau menantangku?"

Seolah-olah mengerti bahasa manusia, gorila itu pun menyerang Camus. Refleks, pemuda itu menghindar dan melancarkan serangan _Debu-Debu Berlian_ dalam skala kecil pada si gorila. Pemuda itu sengaja menggunakan serangan skala kecil sebab ia tidak ingin membunuh makhluk hutan yang tersesat di lingkungannya. Namun siapa sangka? Si gorila malah memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya! Gorila hitam yang kakinya terkena serangan Camus sepertinya tidak mau kalah. Ia pun kembali melompat ke arah Camus dan menindih tubuh satria es itu dengan badannya. Gorila itu menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya untuk mencengkram wajah Camus dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menarik-narik celana panjang ketat yang dipakai Camus.

"Jangan tarik celanaku _bodoh_!" seru Camus dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tangan kiri pemuda itu berusaha menepis tangan kiri si gorila yang berusaha menarik celananya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak punya wak-**Jangan sentuh **_**'barangku'**_!" kata Camus sambil berusaha bersikap dingin walaupun pada kenyataannya intonasi suaranya meninggi dan terdengar garang pada bagian akhir kalimatnya.

Pemuda itu tergolong beruntung karena ia seorang petarung. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mencengkram tangan kanan si gorilla dan menariknya. Pemuda itu membakar _cosmo_-nya sedikit dan dengan tenaga yang sudah ditingkatkan ia menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk melakukan serangan lutut ke arah punggung gorila. Saat pemuda itu melihat gorila tersebut bergerak sedikit, ia lantas melempar gorila tersebut dengan kaki kanannya dengan posisi tubuh yang masih berbaring dan kaki kiri yang menumpu pada lantai. Alhasil, si gorila pun terlempar ke luar dari dapur dan ia pun menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Akhirnya, keluar juga hewan sialan itu!" kata Camus sembari menghela nafas lega sembari membenarkan posisi celananya.

Setelah ia merasa tenang, pemuda itu pun akhirnya menyiapkan makanannya dan melahapnya. Setelah merasa kenyang, pemuda itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membereskan segala sesuatu yang tercecer di lantai. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, pemuda itu merasa perutnya bergemuruh.

"Perutku…." Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung lari terbirit-birit ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya setelah melepas _Jubah Emas Akuarius _miliknya.

Pemuda itu mendekam di kamar mandinya yang agak sedikit gelap selama dua puluh menit. Setelah tuntas ia 'menunaikan' hajatnya, pemuda itu pun segera membersihkan kamar mandinya dengan air. Saat ia hendak memakai celananya, ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting menghilang. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya mencari-cari "sesuatu" itu di lantai kamar mandi dan di atas keran air. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya juga. Dengan perasaan bingung, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan celana yang agak sedikit basah.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, tiba-tiba seekor gorila dengan memakai –maaf- celana dalam (celdam) berwarna biru keabu-abuan dengan hiasan kepingan-kepingan salju di atas kepalanya muncul tepat di hadapan satria Akuarius itu. Jantung Camus hampir saja lompat keluar dari dadanya karena kemunculan si gorila yang tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Gorila yang tadi dibanting Camus itu rupanya masih belum kapok juga. Kini ia muncul dengan posisi kepala di bawah dengan posisi kaki bergelantungan pada besi-besi yang biasa digunakan Camus untuk latihan fisik di kamarnya. Perasaan Camus campur aduk: kaget, marah dan risih. Ia kaget karena si gorila muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya dengan pose yang bisa membuat orang yang lemah jantung tewas seketika. Ia merasa marah dan risih karena si gorila sudah mencuri barang pribadinya dan mengenakannya di atas kepalanya.

"Memalukan….." hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Camus saat ia melihat barang yang tidak seharusnya diperlihatkan pada publik dipakai oleh si gorila di atas kepalanya.

Masih belum cukup kejutan "manis" yang diberikan oleh si gorilla yang meniru Shinchan a.k.a Nohara Shinosuke* padanya, hewan berbulu hitam dan berbadan besar itu ternyata membawa satu lagi celdam milik sang satria es yang malang itu di tangan kirinya. Menyadari ada barang pribadinya yang dicuri lagi, batas kesabaran pemuda itu langsung habis.

"**Debu-Debu Berlian!"**

Camus melancarkan serangannya dengan kekuatan penuh dan berusaha mengambil barang yang dicuri oleh si gorila. Ia berusaha sebisanya agar barangnya kembali. Setelah bertempur selama empat puluh lima menit, akhirnya barang pribadi Camus yang ada di tangan kiri si gorilla berhasil direbut walaupun "barang keramat" tersebut kembali kepada si pemiliknya dalam keadaan sobek dan Camus sendiri mendapati kaus tanpa kerah berwarna ungu yang ia kenakan sekarang robek. Untungnya, Hyoga sedang di Siberia. Jika muridnya melihat pakaiannya seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia menyangka bahwa gurunya itu adalah orang gila yang tersesat di Sanctuary.

"Kau….**KELUAR DARI KAMARKU**!" teriak Camus sambil berusaha menendang si gorila yang mulai memakan persediaan pisang dan apel di kamar satria Akuarius itu. Namun, dasar makhluk liar yang punya bintang keberuntungan, ia berhasil menghindar dari serangan terakhir yang dilancarkan Camus sembari melemparkan kulit pisang ke arahnya. Alhasil, pemuda itu pun jatuh terpleset karena ia menginjak kulit pisang yang dilemparkan oleh si gorila.

Melihat si penjaga kuil ke sebelas itu jatuh, si gorila langsung membalikkan badannya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Camus yang merasa tulang belakangnya retak memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar gorila yang kini tampak seperti sedang merayakan kemenangan atas dirinya sekaligus menertawakan wajah konyolnya. Pemuda malang itu pun akhirnya membiarkan hewan itu meninggalkan kuilnya dan membiarkan si gorila memakai "barang keramat" kesayangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Saya harap saya tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu, gorila edan!" geram Camus.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Camus sudah mulai bisa berdiri lagi. Ia berjalan dan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang agak sedikit hancur. Ia kini merasa sangat mengantuk. Pada saat ia hendak memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara jeritan Aphrodite yang melengking tinggi. Saking tingginya lengkingan suara teriakan Aphrodite, Camus harus menutup telinganya. Maklum, kekuatan teriakan Aphrodite sudah bisa dibilang melebihi kekuatan teriakan _Banshee_.** Dari teriakan temannya itu, pemuda dingin itu dapat menilai bahwa perasaan terkejut Aphrodite sudah melebihi batasnya dan yang pasti, ia tahu rekan seprofesinya itu saat ini _**pasti **_sedang mendapat kejutan "manis" dari si gorila gila yang tadi menyerangnya.

**TAMAT**

***Shinchan a.k.a Nohara Shinosuke:** Karakter utama pada _anime_ dan _manga_ **Crayon Shinchan**

***Banshee: **Makhluk metafisik berwujud wanita yang terdapat pada cerita rakyat Irlandia. Tangisannya yang panjang dan sedih memberikan pertanda pada orang yang dapat mendengar suaranya bahwa ada salah seorang anggota keluarga orang itu yang akan segera meninggal.


End file.
